


Dessert

by Btsillegaldimples



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Smut, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btsillegaldimples/pseuds/Btsillegaldimples
Summary: Power couple Gordan Ramsay and Guy Fieri wanted dessert.





	Dessert

"Welcome back to versus the show in which couples go against each other and try to win money. In this episode we have power couple Guy Fieri and Gordan Ramsay". Smoke came out of the doors that they both appeared in. Guy Fieri came out first with his iconic fire tshirt. Gordan Ramsay came out with knives and his iconic uniform. "Ok Guys get to your stations and start cooking". The power couple started getting ingredients they had to make filet mignon. Guy and Gordon were stealing glances at each other they knew what they were going to do. They were cooking while make it sexily too each other. The host saw them and said "do you guys need a break we can leave the studio". "Yes please do". As soon as the people left. Guy ran as quickly and went to take off Gordan's clothes. "You look sexy". Guy's eyes roamed until he saw Gordan's ass "is this dessert". Guy found Gordan's ass and started licking it. Gordan moaned in pleasure. Guy kept on licking and he heard Gordan's moans go quicker. "We will continue tonight". He smacked Gordan's non existing ass and heard people coming in. "Let's finish this show everyone. Guy lick your lips and let's continue the show". They continued the show and the power couple did continue that later on.  


End file.
